


Distractions

by Anon_Omis



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 21:17:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3503090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon_Omis/pseuds/Anon_Omis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen wants to teach Ryan-Kate Trevelyan how to defend herself, but she is too easily distracted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

"You need to learn how to defend yourself."

Ryan-Kate Trevelyan finished drinking her glass of juice before she looked over at Cullen, an eyebrow quirked. "Defend myself? Is this because of last night, Cullen? Really, it was the first time that has happened, this is unnecessary. There are more interesting things we could be doing."

Cullen pursed his lips and crossed his arms in front of his chest, not willing to be side tracked. "Unnecessary? Unnece-" He was so angry he sputtered. "Rhy, you do remember that after you repeatedly told that idiot to remove his hands from you that he wouldn't?"

Her checks turned pink as she looked down, up, anywhere but at Cullen. She did remember, she also remembered Cullen stepping in, the 'idiot' trying to start a fight and Cullen happy to oblige by smashing his face into the bar. Honestly, who in their right mind would start a fight with a Templar? It had been obvious what Cullen was, given the Flaming Sword tattoo visible on his arm. 

"Cullen..." She chewed on her lower lip before using her roommates nickname for him. "Cully-Wully. I was fine, you were there. Would you have let me fight him off with you there anyways? No."

"Oh no you don't. You're going to learn to defend yourself. I'm not always around, Rhy. You know I'm sometimes gone for months at a time over seeing the training of new recruits, and I cannot be worried that you're in some shit hole bar like The Hanged Man getting accosted by drunks. You're very beautiful, you know. And I do worry when I'm away. It pisses Meredith off to no end."

Ryan-Kate sighed in defeat. If it would help him feel better, she would learn. She followed Cullen into the open area of his house, the wall a solid front of windows gazing out to the sandy shores of the coast. Her weight shifted to one leg, arms hanging limply at her side. "Alright, let's get on with it."

Cullen smiled as he stood in front of her, placing a gentle kiss to the tip of her nose. Ryan-Kate was decently tall for a female, and stood only about a half head shorter than Cullen. She laughed a she realized they were dressed the same. Cullen in cargo style khaki shorts with a black t-shirt, and herself in khaki shorts with a black tank top. 

"What's so funny?" 

Ryan-Kate finished pulling her silver blonde hair back into a sloppy bun before motioning between them with her hand. Cullen quickly caught on and smiled briefly before turning serious. He closed what little distance had been between them, slightly off of her center as his hip pressed to her side and his hand wrapped around to lay on her lower back. It was the same invasion of her space that had been used the night before at The Hanged Man by the drunk trying to convince her to go home with him. 

"Now, let us imagine that you've already told me you aren't interested, and I've decided not to listen. I want you to push me away."

"But Cullen, I am interested in you." She pouted when he rolled his eyes. "Okay, okay, you're creepy and I'm not interested. Got it."

Ryan-Kate shoved against Cullen, who didn't even budge. 

"You have to push me like you mean it, you won't hurt me."

"Are you sure, I mean, you're so old." He wasn't really, Cullen was only in his early thirties, and she her mid twenties. She quite enjoyed teasing him about it however.

Cullen rolled his eyes again. "I am not old. Stop sticking your tongue out at me and take this seriously, Rhy. Makers Breath, it's a good thing you never decided to become a Templar. Training you would be the end of me. If it helps, I train full strength in the Order. You. Will. Not. Hurt. Me. Now again, and this time with meaning."

Ryan-Kate shoved him again, with much more force, and managed to place a small bit of distance between herself and him by stepping back in follow through. 

"Good. Now, I still haven't caught the hint that you aren't interested. What you should do is step into my space, grab my shoulders and drive your knee into the groin. Not full strength with me on this, though."

As Cullen began to close the space between them once more she stepped forward as he had instructed and put her hands on his shoulders, pulling down as she lifted her right knee in towards his groin. As requested however she did not make contact, instead dropped her leg back down though she left her chest pressed up to his as she gripped his shoulders.

"Now chances are when this happens, the attacker will bend forward. At this point you can continue to pull them down by the shoulders with their momentum and knee them in the nose, or you could run. For our purposes though I want you to get used to the movement."

They moved through the motions again, only this time Cullen bent forward at the waist and brought his head down, allowing her to practice the motion of bringing her knee up to his face. They worked through the sequence several times, to help build some semblance of muscle memory should she ever have to defend herself in such a way. 

"Now," Cullen moved up behind Ryan-Kate and pressed himself firmly to her back as he wrapped his arms loosely around her. "If you are ever grabbed from behind you can stomp on your attackers foot causing their hold to loosen, then drive your elbow into their ribs. This should give you a chance to either turn and fight face to face, or give you an opportunity to run. When you're ready let's go through the motions."

"Rhy?" When she didn't respond Cullen lifted an arm to lightly cup the side of her jaw and tilt her face to the side so he could see her. She was chewing her lower lip and looking at him with a heated gaze that he knew too well. "Rhy..." He warned. 

"I'm sorry, Cullen, but feeling you pressed against me is very distracting." Her voice was husky, and she certainly didn't sound sorry as she began to rub her backside against him. "Touch me..." It was a breathless plea.

Cullen groaned. He should say no, he should insist that they continue with training, but she was still rubbing against him and his body was beginning to respond. The hand cupping her jaw slid up and into her hair, his fingers tugging her hair tie loose so that her hair fell down around her face, over her shoulders and down her side to her waist. His fingers tangled in her hair, pulling her mouth up to his in a searing kiss as his other hand wandered down to the clasp of her shorts. 

Fingers quickly undid the clasp and pulled down the zipper before he began to tease her over her panties, smiling into the kiss when he felt that she had already began to soak the front of her panties. 

"For me?" He whispered against her mouth. 

"Only for you, only ever for you." She rolled her hips into his hand, sighing as his fingers slipped under the cotton and began to slide through her slick folds, a finger sliding into her when she widened her stance. 

Cullen pulled her body tighter against his, the hand in her hair tugging her head to the side so his lips could have access to her jaw and neck. He growled into her ear as he removed his finger from her before he began to circle her clit. In the months they had been dating Cullen had learned her body well, he could take her over the edge quickly, or draw it out for as long as he wanted. 

He pulled her in for another kiss, his lips and tongue demanding as he swallowed her sounds of pleasure. Cullen removed his hand from her hair and slipped it under her tank top, fingers ghosting up her stomach before pushing her bra up and grabbing a small breast, kneading the flesh before pinching her nipple.

She pulled away from the kiss, gasping for breath between moans, her hips grinding against his hand. "Cull- Cullen, please. I want to feel you." Her hands squeezed between their bodies as she worked to undo his belt and shorts, her shaking fingers making the task difficult. Persistence paid off, and it wasn't long before his shorts were pooled around his feet, soon followed by his smalls. 

Cullen waited until she was close to pull his hand away, smirking against her neck at the frustrated groan. He stripped her of clothes quickly, her shirt, bra, shorts and smalls joining his clothes on the ground. 

Cullen bent her forward, teasing her entrance before pushing in. He thrust deep and hard, knowing that she was ready. He remained buried as he stood her back up, her back once again pressed to his chest, resuming their previous position. One hand teased her breasts while the other circled her clit, fast, slow, fast again, increasing the pressure as he began thrusting into her at a brutal pace. If there was one thing his darling Trevelyan liked, it was a good hard fucking. And after distracting him from his goal and displaying a rather short attention span, he was more than willing to take her hard. 

She reached up and back, fingers tangling in his hair and tugging. Her chest was heaving with each rough breath, his hips audibly smacking against her rear with each thrust. When her body began to tense Cullen dipped his head down and bit the juncture of her neck and shoulder hard enough to leave a mark. Ryan-Kate screamed out as her body began to clench around him, pleasure ripping through her body. 

Cullen released her breast and wrapped his arm tightly around her to help keep her up while she continued to pulse around him, the fingers on her clit not letting up as he continued to thrust into her at a demanding pace. A few last, erratic thrusts and Cullen held her body tight to his as he came, groaning into her neck. They stood like that as they caught their breath. 

When Cullen finally released her Ryan-Kate turned around and pressed a lazy kiss to his lips before pulling back and smiling contently. They helped each other dress again, Cullen smirking when she yawned.

"Mr. Rutherford, that was splendid. Join me for a nap?"

"I am afraid, my darling, that a nap won't be possible. If you recall I was trying to teach you something when you became distracted. It's back to work now."

Her eyes narrowed. "Seriously?" When he nodded she scrunched up her nose. "I feel sorry for the recruits you train. Alright then, to work we go."

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you like it. I'm going to go hide in a corner now.


End file.
